1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus, a method for executing an application thereof, an external device remotely controlling the display apparatus, and a method for providing an application control screen thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus which can be remotely controlled through an external device provided with a display screen, a method for executing an application thereof, an external device, and a method for providing an application control screen thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a remote controller provided with numeral keys, channel/volume adjustment keys, and direction keys has been used to control a display apparatus. However, due to limited key configurations of the remote controller in the related art, there is a limit in operating diverse complicated applications using the remote controller. In addition, it is required for application providers to develop applications so that such applications can be operated with the limited key configurations of the remote controller.
Further, users must install and access separate application stores in order to download applications to be executed in the display apparatuses, and this causes inconvenience in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes for providing an application dedicated operating method that is optimized according to diverse applications and downloading the applications without accessing application stores.